¡Demasiada Información!
by M'gabiih-Cullen
Summary: cuando un juego en la cafeteria hace que te des cuenta cuan raros son tus amigos: ¿Alice agente de la CIA?¿Rosalie es monja?¿Edward es gay?¿Emmett no es hombre? ¿y qué tiene que ver oprah winfrey en todo esto? One-shot


**hoola gentee!! (:**

**esta es la primera historia que publico pero no la primera que escribo pero igual no sean malos conmigo =(**

**gracias por leer**

* * *

Que tus mejores amigos fueran unos vampiros vegetarianos….era extraño…que tu novio de "17 años" realmente tuviera prácticamente un siglo…muy extraño…pero esto…Esto… ¡era pasarse de los limites!

¿De qué estoy hablando? no..No estoy loca…ENSERIOO… ¿ok, no me creen?

¡Se los demostrare!

− ¡tengo una idea!−dijo Alice mientras daba saltitos en su silla.

Nuestra mesa se quedo en silencio, _oh oh, _cuando Alice tiene una idea significa problemas, ¡corraan!.

−no− dijo Edward a mi lado

−pero…−reclamo alii

−sé lo que vas a decir y la respuesta es no−

−eres un aguafiestas− dijo la pequeña duende enojada

−pequeño demonio, podrías decirnos tu idea, por si nadie lo ha notado, hoy, no es un día muy divertido que digamos− dijo Emmett

Alice le sonrió a emm y le saco la lengua a Edward mientras que este ultimo gruñía por lo bajo.

− ¡juguemos un juego!− dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos y aplaudía

−emm... ¿qué clase de juego?− dije, _esto no será nada bueno_ dijo una vos dentro de mi cabeza, tenía mucha razón.

−cada quien tiene que contar su más profundo secreto, SIN TRAMPAS− dijo mientras sonreía

_¿Quee?_

−de acuerdo− respondieron todos, ¿SOY LA UNICA PERSONA CUERDA EN ESTA RELACION?, _si _gracias voz.

−yo empiezo− dijo Alice feliz− mi más profundo secreto es que soy agente de la CIA y en estos momentos me encuentro en una misión para destruir todos los centros comerciales de la nación.

_¿ahh?_

−eso es imposible, tu jamás serias parte de la CIA y además amas los centros comerciales− dijo con toda la razón del mundo Emmett.

− ¿me estás diciendo mentirosa Emmett Cullen?−

−mmm…si−

Alice lo miro furiosa y saco su celular, marco un numero a velocidad vampírica, y de la nada aparecieron ninjas de todas partes!!

−somos del centro de inteligencia americana− dijo uno de ellos− usted acaba de decirle al agente 843 que está mintiendo sobre su identidad secreta, si no retira lo dicho el gobierno se verá obligado a tomar medidas.

−ok, te creo Alice− dijo Emmett asustado, juraría que estaba mas pálido de lo normal− ¿por cierto donde compro ese traje?

−eso, es información confidencial− respondió el mismo hombre de la CIA, y así de rápido como aparecieron se fueron.

−mi turno− grito Rosalie− osito, la razón por la que no te he dejado tocarme las ultimas 4 noches es porque… me volví monja.

− ¿Qué? no rosee no me hagas estoo!!−grito Emmett

−lo siento, pero es mi decisión− respondió Rosalie, bien, esto está mal Rosalie sin sexo no es Rosalie!

−yo soy gay− dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi lado, ¡esperen un momento! ¿Aterciopelada? EDWARD!

− ¿¡QUEEE!?− grite a todo pulmón que hasta creo que me escucharon en Hawái.

−me revelare, realmente yo no soy Jasper− dijo ¿oprah winfrey?

− ¡YO NO NACI HOMBRE!− dijo Emmett

−así se habla amigo− dijo Mike newton− yo también tengo un secreto− _no mas por favor− _¡ para pagar la universidad, trabajo de travesti por las noches!.

Toda la cafetería empezó a aplaudir y a revelar sus más profundos secretos, hasta que no pude resistirlo.

−BASTA!− grite y todo el mundo guardo silencio− ¡ustedes están locos! ¡LOCOS!

Todos me miraban, y con lo que yo odio la atención.

− ¿ es que no van a decir nada?− dije ya irritada

−BELLA, BELLA− empezó a decir toda la población estudiantil

_Ni loca_

− di tu secreto bella− me dijo Alice, con su cara de perrito degollado, _no caigas no caigas_, pero no es posible resistirse a esa carita así que…

− SOY ACTRIZ PORNO− grite, uff que bien se sentía sacar un peso de encima

Toda la cafetería estallo en jubilo, nos subimos a las mesas y empezamos a bailar la macarena.

_Bella, bella_

Me desperté sobre saltada y delante de mí se encontraba toda la familia cullen

− ¿qué me paso?− pregunte mientras sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza

−te caíste y estuviste desmallada la última media hora− me respondió Alice, ¡LA NIÑA CIA! recordé mi sueño mientras bruscamente me paraba del suelo

−tuve un sueño muy extraño− dije mientras miraba a todos, en sus caras había la curiosidad marcada− Alice tú eras una agente de la CIA, jasper era oprah, Rosalie monja, Mike newton era travesti, Edward era gay y Emmett NO ERA HOMBRE

−bella tienes sueños muy extraños− dijo un asustado Edward

−bueno, en realidad yo si naci mujer− dijo Emmett

Y eso fue lo último que recuerdo antes de volver a caer en la inconsciencia.

* * *

**gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado ;)**

**att: gabiih**


End file.
